


He Never Liked Sweets

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Oliver is a worrywart, set days before the war
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Oliver is distraught about the near future, and Adrian says something more than surprising…though maybe not what you'd think.
Relationships: Adrian Pucey/Oliver Wood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	He Never Liked Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Drabble Tag in the M&MWP forum; pairing: Oliver Wood/Adrian Pucey; prompt: Uncharted territory.

"They're not going to do anything. There's no work to be done," Adrian tells him at the end of April.

Oliver fidgets on the couch, staring intently at his fireplace, waiting for someone to Floo him. "That's not true. In fact, with my karma, I bet someone will contact me right after I set foot out the door."

Adrian rolls his eyes. "Seriously, Wood? You've been a reserve for Puddlemere for a few years now. They don't have to call and tell you anything. Besides, haven't you noticed?" He peeks through the blinds of the window to his right. The sky's charcoal gray despite it being noon. "There's a war going on."

That does it. Those are the words that make him tense completely, and Adrian feels something funny develop in his gut. Maybe he shouldn't have said such a thing to Oliver. Adrian had been more than happy to leave Hogwarts. But he knew Oliver had a lot of friends in the underclassmen, friends who were at the school right now, friends who were in a precarious position, what with all the Death Eaters running loose these days.

"There's not going to be any Quidditch for a little while," Adrian follows up, but, as he shifts his weight on his feet, he observes that Oliver is still quite frozen.

Adrian groans. Oliver's got such a one-track mind. Why Adrian had hung around after one of Puddlemere's games when he'd realized Oliver worked for them, he hadn't a clue. Maybe Adrian took a bit of comfort in familiarity, since his parents had sent him to look after his senile grandfather after school in lieu of allowing him to pursue any kind of career involving Quidditch. Maybe it was a vicarious relationship—Oliver still played Quidditch, so maybe Adrian still did, too, through his schoolmate.

"It'll be summer soon," Adrian remarks lazily. "Tomorrow's the first of May."

Oliver swallows the lump in his throat. "Something doesn't feel right."

"In what way?"

"Like…something else is coming tomorrow, too," the Keeper states.

Adrian eyes Oliver. It's something he's been doing on and off for months, ever since they bumped into one another at that Quidditch game. He eyes him often when they return to Oliver's flat for a firewhiskey or dessert (though someone should tell Oliver that cheese does not count as dessert), and eyeing him has become something of a pastime for Adrian. Perhaps it has become a pastime due to the fact that Oliver is entertaining, is nice to look at, is expressive…something like that.

"I don't like it." Oliver swallows a second lump that's arrived in his airway. "Maybe I should call Katie or Angelina or one of the others."

Adrian didn't share Slytherin House with Marcus Flint for years and learn nothing. He strides over to the distraught lion, sits down beside him, and grabs Oliver's outstretched hand. "Hey." He makes Oliver look at him—hmm, maybe eyeing Oliver is fun really due to the fact that he's a good-looking bloke—and then he continues. "Don't worry. I'm sure everyone's staying safe."

Oliver pouts, a surprising gesture considering Oliver doesn't exactly like letting his guard down around Adrian. They do get on well enough, though, and Adrian appreciates this step forward in the right direction. "I just don't feel sure about it…"

"Then if we're called, we'll go fight," Adrian says begrudgingly with a groan, but his groan fades as Oliver grips his hand. At first it's just Oliver reassuring Adrian that he won't do anything brash. But then it's Oliver linking their fingers, and Adrian leans his head on the larger wizard's shoulder, because he's got to hide his red face, because he's a proud man and because he can't show anyone just how happy he feels to be this close to someone.

Adrian muses on what he's told Oliver. Then he thinks of that saying, "Come to the Dark side—we've got cookies." Sure, it's some inane Muggle thing (and where did he learn that, anyway? It's probably Oliver's fault), but Adrian realizes with a snicker that his comfort to Oliver is that he's just offered to fight for the side of the light, on the side of Potter and all the rest.

Good Merlin. Adrian's become a hero.

But then he is aware of the warmth of Oliver's hand in his. And the Dark side only has cookies to offer? Well, then, good thing Adrian's never been very fond of sweets.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice. Yeah, I know Brits don't use "cookies" but "biscuits" instead, but my idea involved that saying, so… ;P Still, a funny thought—Adrian being a good guy. Talk about uncharted territory, for most Slytherins! XD
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* Still cute. I love p much any and all Oliver ships and most Quidditch ships. Adrian's, like, a giant grump IMO, but he's so cute around Oliver. Like. An unwilling grump. XDDD Man, I miss doing drabble tag… :O


End file.
